On a Moonlit Balcony
by mkt1217
Summary: Ric comes to a realization about Alexis while on The Island.


**On a Moonlit Balcony  
****By MKT**

Scene: A lush tropical suite at Sonny's hotel/casino on The Island, late on a warm moonlit night.

Alexis wakes up and looks at a sleeping Ric next to her. She smiles at the thought of the love they had shared an hour or so later earlier. She reaches for her robe at the foot of the bed and puts it on. She walks across the room, opens the French doors to the balcony and goes out to look at the moonlight on the water.

Alexis is looking out over the railing when Ric comes up behind her and nuzzles her neck.

Ric: Hey.

Alexis: Hey.

Ric: Whatcha' doing out here?

Alexis: Just enjoying the moonlight and the sea breeze.

Ric: Well it's a little lonely over there in the bed. Won't you come back and join me?

Alexis: In a minute.

She turns around to face her husband. But her contented smile quickly leaves her face when she realizes Ric is stark naked.

Alexis (a little panicky): What are you doing? Someone could see you! Cover yourself up with something!

Ric looks around on the balcony and spots a Winnie the Pooh beach towel draped over a chair, left there by Alexis to dry after Kristina went swimming earlier in the afternoon. Ric grabs the towel and wraps it around his waist.

Ric (with a wicked grin): Here, is this better?

Alexis (holding back laughter): Oh that is so wrong on so many levels.

Ric comes back and from behind her, puts his arms around her waist, leaning hischin on her left shoulder.

Ric: This was a great idea you had, joining Sonny on his trip to the island. You're right, sun and sand beats cold and snow any day.

Alexis: It was a great idea, wasn't it? You and I get our honeymoon, Sonny gets to spend time with Kristina and the boys…and Jordan…and Carly and Steven. Everyone's happy.

Ric (laughing): Yep, we're all one big happy family on vacation, aren't we?

Ric spins Alexis around to kiss her passionately.

Ric: I love you.

Alexis: I love you, too.

Ric: And thank you.

Alexis: For what?

Ric: For allowing me to become a part of your family…you and Kristina.

Alexis: You're welcome.

They kiss some more. Faint strains of music can be heard coming from somewhere below them. Ric holds Alexis in his arms and starts swaying back in forth in rhythm.

Alexis: What are you doing? Are we dancing?

Ric: Uh-huh.

Ric gives her a twirl and brings her back. They sway back and forth for a few more moments. Ric breaks the embrace when he spots a flowering planter in the corner of the balcony.

Ric: Hold right there for a second.

Ric goes over to the planter and picks a large white flower and brings it back over to Alexis.

Ric: Here. This is for you.

Alexis sees what kind of flower it is and she works hard to keep a smile as she takes the flower in her hand.

Alexis: Oh, a gardenia. How beautiful.

Ric: Here, let's put it in your hair, behind your ear.

Ric starts to take the flower. Alexis stops him.

Alexis: Uh, no. I'll just hold it.

Ric (a little confused at her reaction): What? I'm not going to muss up your hair. (Laughs uneasily and nods his head in the direction of the bed.) We already did that a little while ago.

Alexis manages a little uneasy laugh of her own. Ric takes her hand, trying to take the flower; again she stops him.

Ric: I dare ya.

With those words, Alexis looks up abruptly and meets Ric's gaze.

Ric (with a little half-smile): What? What's wron---

Ric's little half smile disappears quickly, as it dawns on him.

Ric (dropping Alexis's hand): He gave you a gardenia to wear in your hair, didn't he?

No response from Alexis is needed. The look in her eyes gives Ric his answer. He steps away from Alexis and goes to the railing, looking out over the water.

Alexis (very softly): Ric, it's okay…

Ric (curtly, not turning to look at Alexis): No, it's not okay. God, we can't even have a moment to ourselves without it somehow turning back to Sonny!

Alexis reaches for Ric's shoulder, but he rebuffs her touch.

Ric: So, I suppose our walk on the beach, our dinner and dancing in the club tonight, our couple of games in the casino, gee it was all déjà vu for you because you've done it all before…with him.

Alexis: Ric, no, it's not like that…

Ric: It's _exactly_ like that! God, I am always second, aren't I? Second to my big brother. My mother gave me up because of him. I can't be a father to Kristina because Sonny's already her father. I can't enjoy a walk on the beach or a dance in a nightclub…with my _wife_…because Sonny's already done those things with you. Hell, I can't even make love to you because…

Ric hangs his head while letting his words trail off into the humid night air.

Ric: Why is it that everything I love…you, Kristina, my mother…belonged to Sonny first?

They both stand still for a few moments with just the sound of the crashing waves between them. Alexis sees Ric's shoulders moving up and down, she hears him sniff back the tears as he takes a deep breath.

Alexis: Ric?

She starts toward him.

Ric (still with his back to her): Leave me alone.

Alexis: No.

Ric: Fine. Whatever.

He turns to walk past her, but she steps into his path.

Alexis: No you don't. You don't get to shut me out. I am your wife. I am in love with you and only you. Whatever happened with him is in the past. You and I…we are the present. I am with you because that is where I truly want to be. You are first in my heart. I have a home with you and a life with you. I never did that with him. I never did that with anyone. You're the first man I've ever let into my life, completely. Gardenias, casinos, none of that matters. You matter…to me and Kristina.

At that moment the two of them look into each other's eyes and Ric falls into her arms quietly sobbing. They make their way back to the bed. Alexis comforts him, the same way she would if Kristina had woken up from a bad dream.

Ric curls up in her arms and falls fast asleep.

End of scene.


End file.
